We'll be a hit someday
by KishoChan
Summary: Takes place in the world of BECK: MCS. Eddie and Matt are friends with the members of RazorWings. After some troubles, R.Z. has to leave their hometown in Sweden and go abroad. Can they become a hit oversees? Filled with OC's. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Takes place in the world of BECK: MCS. The drummer and the lead guitarist from the swedish band named RazorWings (R.Z. For short) knows the vocalist and the guitarist from the famous band DyBreed, Matt respective Eddie. R.Z. Travels to both the U.S and Japan with the two DyBreed members. Can the small, almost unknown band, from Sweden become a hit oversees? Filled with OC's.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Let's meet RazorWings!**

**NOTE: I don't own BECK: MCS. If I did... It would probably be filled with yaoi, yuri and I would be rich. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Crash is a made up band. Not a real one! **

* * *

Eddie was looking around himself. He and Matt had just left their hotel in the small Swedish town and were waiting for their friends, members of a local band in the town. The first thing he spotted coming down the parking lot outside the hotel was a young man, just above 20 years old, dressed in a red t-shirt with the word 'Anarchy' on it, black cargo pants and silver hair with black strikes in it.

"Thomas!", Eddie said and waved at the young man who started running towards the other. This young man named Thomas Svensson was the drummer of the band called RazorWings. He was a energetic young man and Eddie had met him one time at a club in New York. That time, Thomas had been in company with his band's lead guitarist named Johan and Eddie and Matt had got to know them. Now they were here in Fagersta, Thomas and Johan's hometown. And they were gonna meet the rest of RazorWings members.

Thomas stopped running and gave Eddie a big hug, nearly crushing one of his ribs.

"How you've been, man?!?", Thomas said happily, almost screaming in the process. Eddie massaged his sides and smiled at Thomas.

"I've been fine. And you? Everything working out with the band?", Eddie asked the younger male.

"I've been fine. The band had to kick out Jens, you know, the vocalist? So we had to get a new one. But this new guy is soooo awesome! He knows so many more singing styles than Jens could. He's a real goldmine! Wait till you get to hear him sing!", Thomas was all worked up about the band's newest vocalist that his eyes were nearly sparking. Eddie smiled again.

"I'm glad to hear everything is going so well for you. I--" , Eddie was interrupted by Matt who stepped in into the talking.

"How's Johan doing? Isn't he going to show up soon?", he asked the younger male. It was clear that Matt liked the company of the lead guitarist more than he liked the company of the drummer. Thomas looked at him.

"Johan is doing okay I guess... His latest girlfriend broke up with him a few weeks ago and he became a wreck. Only drinking every day, from the morning to the night. It was insane man! We thought he was done for, for a while. But then, when he was told that you guys were coming, he became sober again. We were all very relived.", Matt looked like he was on the edge of bursting out in tears in any second when Thomas was talking about Johan. Thomas continued with Matt's second question from earlier.

"I think he should show up soon. He, Robin and Sebastian were going to come here in the van."

Just as Thomas was finished with his talking a van came driving over the parking lot, it's brakes giving away a horrible, glass breaking, sound. The van stopped and the first person to walk out was guy with shoulder-long strawberry blond hair. It was the guy in the band that hadn't gotten his hair colored or bleached during his 20 years in life, Johan Bäckström. RazorWings lead guitarist and the former of the band. He wore a white, short sleeved formal shirt and black, skinny jeans with some chains hanging down from it's studded belt. Matt let out a high scream of happiness and ran towards the 20 year old man to hug him.

"Johaaaaan!!!", Matt hugged him in a friendly, bone crushing hug. Johan gasped for air and tried to get free.

"I'm really happy to see you too...NOW GET OFF ME, MATT!!", Johan said as he glared at Matt who gave away a sound that sounded that a whining puppy and let go off Johan. Johan walked over Thomas and Eddie, giving Thomas a nod and shook hands with Eddie.

"Long time, no see. It's been what, 5 months? Or was it 8 ? I can't remember.", Johan said to Eddie and smiled. Two other men stood beside them. Thomas introduced them.

"This is Sebastian Eriksson. He's the vocalist.", he said and pointed at a guy with raven hair that had a purple shade to it. The guy nodded at Eddie who nodded back. Sebastian had piercing, ice blue eyes and a piercing in the middle of his bottom lip. He wore a normal pair of jeans with chains hanging down from his belt and a hoodie with short arms. They looked like Sebastian had done it himself since threads were hanging down from the ends. Eddie later got to know that Sebastian was only 18 and youngest of the 5 band members.

Next, Thomas laid his hand on the other guy's shoulder and introduced him.

"This is Robin Thornstedt. He's the bass player.", Robin smiled and said a small 'Nice to meet you' to Eddie. Robin looked like he was younger than Sebastian, but in reality he was 22. He wore green cargo pants and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was short and chestnut brown. Eddie gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you both.", Eddie turned his gaze at Thomas. "Where's the rhythm guitarist? You know, the girl?", he asked. Thomas stretched a bit.

"We're gonna go and pick her up now actually. Come on, let's get into the van!", Thomas almost jumped over to the van. Eddie couldn't help but to laugh. Thomas was always so easy going.

They drove through the small town until they came to a hill that was full with apartment houses.

"This is Ringvägen. She lives here.", Thomas said and they pulled in the van in a parking lot on the road going up the hill and between the apartment houses. Thomas continued speaking.

"After this, we're all going to the Green Man. There's a live house night there tonight with different bands, both famous and less famous ones. I hope that's okay.", Thomas looked over at Eddie who nodded.

"That will be cool."

The next thing he knew, the group of guys were walking up the stairs in one of the houses. Thomas stopped outside a door marked with the name 'E. Fredriksson' on the name tag beside the door. Thomas pressed the doorbell and the door was answered by a girl who smiled at them.

"I was wondering when you guys were planning on showing up!"

She opened the door so it was fully opened. Thomas wasted no time in presenting her to Eddie and Matt.

"This is Ema Fredriksson. She's the rhythm guitarist.", was the only presentation Eddie got of the girl in front of him. The girl with the dark brown eyes and hair looked up at Eddie and smiled.

"Nice to meet you.", she said. Eddie almost blushed and said a small 'Nice to meet you too' to her. Ema wore a pink tank top, black cargo pants (Really, what was up with this band and all the cargo pants?) and her hair was cut really short. She was told from Thomas that she was 21 and that she had played guitar since she was around 10 years old. Almost 11 years from now. Although, she had only focused on the electric guitar for nearly 5 years.

They went out of Ema's apartment house and entered the van again, leaving for the Green Man.  


* * *

The Green Man was packed with people. Eddie looked around himself. The Swedish people weren't so different from neither the Americans or the Japanese. He smiled to himself. What was he going to do now? Sit down and take a drink, or watch the bands? He looked over at the guys from the group who were already having their first drinks. He saw Ema coming against him.

"Hey, Eddie! Listen, I'm not so fond of alcohol so I was thinking of watching the bands. Will you watch them with me??", Ema said and smiled and him. Eddie was close to blushing when she smiled. He smiled at her. "Sure. Should we get closer to the stage?", he said and pointed to the stage. Ema nodded and started to make her way through the crowd. Eddie followed her.

They came to a great spot just as the band on the stage left it. Ema looked disappointed.

"Aww... I really wanted to see them play. They sounded good. Oh well, maybe next time."

Eddie smiled at Ema's words. She seemed really, carefree if you could put it that way. A new band went up on the stage.

"Vi är Crash!", they started playing right after presenting themselves. Ema covered her ears.

"Oh, not these guys! I hate them!

"Why don't you like them?", Eddie asked Ema who was covering her ears, trying to block out the sound. Ema gave Eddie a small glare.

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because they're fucking shitheads, that's why! They even beat up some poor guy because he refused to let them play in his club once! And they're drug addicts! Now you see why I hate them?!", Ema was restraining herself from screaming out the words to Eddie. She didn't want the members of Crush to hear her through the music. She was afraid of getting beaten up after all. Although... This time it seems that the members of Crash heard her. A voice in pure anger was heard from the stage.

"Va fan saru' ?!!", the vocalist had gotten down from the stage and was now coming against her. Ema managed to avoid a punch and a kick but was then hit straight over the nose by the rivaling band's vocalist.

"Säg det igen!! Jag svär på att jag sparkar in huvudet på di---", the man was cut off when Ema punched him, first in the gut, then in the face. He kicked him a few times as well when he was already lying down due to the punches.

"Jag säger vad jag vill! Så det så!" , Ema gave the man on the floor the finger and turned around. "Let's go, Eddie. I don't think it's safe for us to stay here.", Ema started to walk towards the exit. The rest of RazorWings joined her, and so did Matt and Eddie.

"That was some intense shit!", Matt said. Thomas nodded in agreement and so did Eddie. "Let's go to your hotel, shall we? We can get a room right beside you guys!", Thomas said and shined up, trying to lighten up the mood. The whole group nodded.

"Okaaaaay! Let's goooo!!!", Thomas said and jumped towards the van in pure happiness. The rest of the group laughed and smiled. They all got in the van, and headed towards the hotel. Everything was well...

For now.

* * *

**Translation for the swedish lines in the fanfic, in the order they appear: **

**Vi är Crash! = We are Crash! **

**Va fan saru' = What the fuck did you say**

**Säg det igen!! Jag svär på att jag sparkar in huvudet på di--- = Say it again!! I swear I'll kick in your hea--**

**Jag säger vad jag vill! Så det så! = I'm saying what I want!! And that's it!**

**Author's note: It's done... The first chapter of my second fanfic... Only... So far only two people that actually are in BECK has showed up ^____^' I swear that Koyuki and the others will show up as soon as they get to Japan! **

**Also, one more thing: Sorry for the weird chapter of this ending, but it's like 12:15 pm and I can't go to sleep until I've finished writing this... I also apologize if my English sucks. Please review!**

**~~KishoChan~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Takes place in the world of BECK: MCS. The drummer and the lead guitarist from the swedish band named RazorWings (R.Z. For short) knows the vocalist and the guitarist from the famous band DyBreed, Matt respective Eddie. R.Z. Travels to both the U.S and Japan with the two DyBreed members. Can the small, almost unknown band, from Sweden become a hit oversees? Filled with OC's.**

**Chapter 2: Problems **

* * *

That next morning the two DyBreed members had been awoken by a high pitched woman scream in the neighboring room beside theirs, which was followed by high voices screaming and talking out loud to each other. What had caused the riot was that Thomas had taken a shower, then, stepping out almost completely naked, he had been spotted by Ema. Just as she spotted him, Thomas towel around his waist had gotten the idea of falling off him, leaving Ema to stare at the naked Thomas. This had caused Ema to let out a high pitched scream, followed by a: "Cover yourself up, asshole!!!", and her throwing a lamp right in Thomas face, which made him gave out a scream of pain, waking up the rest of the band in the room as well as the DyBreed members in the one next to theirs.

The morning had gone pretty well after that. Ema had to take care of the driving of the van since the others still had alcohol in their systems, and they had begun their journey home to their apartments. Their first stop was at Johan's. As the van pulled up outside the apartment house, the first that struck them was that there was smoke coming out of the bottom apartment*1 where Johan lived. Also, all the windows seemed to have been crashed in.

"What the hell...?", Thomas said from the backseat as he watched the smoking apartment in chock with the others. The only one who took action was the leader of the band, Johan. He walked out of the van as if he were in a zombie state and walked towards the apartment.

Johan opened the door whose lock has been smashed into pieces and walked into the apartment. It wasn't a pretty sight, everything had been burned so bad that the only things that still were intact were coal black. He turned around and walked out with his head down, being met by the other members who stared with chock at what was left of the apartment.

"Who could have done this..?", Eddie said to Johan who just ignored him and fished out his keys out of his pocket, walking towards the nearby garage barracks. The rest followed him in silence, not daring to break the silence.

Johan opened his garage door and went inside. After a while he came out with a bag of clothes and his guitar on his back. He looked up at his band.

"This is all I need to survive. After all, all my money are still intact and all. Although... I don't believe it's best for us to stay in this town anymore--"

"Why?". Matt interrupted the young man, staring at him with eyes covered by his sunglasses. Johan looked up at him.

"C'us we angered Crash... And they have 'bad' links. If we stay here... We will be hunted and our life's will be ruined.", Johan looked over at Ema who looked like she was blaming herself. "It's not your fault, Ema.", he continued and she looked up at him with a questioning look.

"I used to have businesses going on with them before... Although I guess that after yesterday they though they finally got an 'excuse' to make my life miserable."

Ema looked down at the ground in shame, thinking back about yesterday. If she knew this would happen, she would never have acted the way she did. Johan looked at Eddie.

"Think you can get us to hide in the U.S for a while?"

"Yeah, definitely.", Eddie said and gave an assuring smile. Johan smiled back at him gratefully and turned his face at the other band members.

"I you still want to stay here, you should know that you'll not get a normal life, they'll find you and maybe even kill you guys so that I'll show myself before them. If you want to live... Come with me to the U.S. At least until everything has cooled down. Who are with me?"

Thomas smiled a large, cocky smile, similar to a grin and said: "I'm in!", followed by the small Robin's reply: "I'm in too." Ema smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm in too." Everyones gazes where turned to the silent Sebastian who sighted. "Okay, I'm in too. After all, I'm needed in the band, right?", he gave away a small cocky smile. Johan smiled at the group.

"Okay. Let's pick up everyones necessary things!", the group nodded at Johan's order.

First, they picked up Eddie and Matt's bags at the hotel, then, they moved on to Sebastian's apartment. After that they took Robin's place, and he took his precious base with him. When they came to Thomas apartment, they dragged out his drum set and almost had to push it in with force at the baggage space in the back. Ema brought her guitar with her. As well as a picture album, a large pillow and clothes. All of them brought clothes, but only one bag each. That was their apartments now. Bags stuffed with clothes and other necessary things.

They set off on the road, everyone in the car talking in their cellphones with their beloved ones and friends, lying, telling them they would go on a tour oversees for a while and that they didn't know for certain exactly how long. The only ones that didn't speak on the phones were Johan, who was driving, Eddie and Matt. They just had their gazes turned on the world outside the car, Johan's were focused at the road in front of him.

It took a few hours, but when they finally arrived to Arlanda, the national airport in Sweden, they hired a private jet with a large baggage space. They packed their things in the baggage space and left the van at the parking lot for its own destiny. Thomas was almost half crying, when he finally spoke up, he said:

"I can't believe we're leaving old Betty here for her death!", he began sobbing. Ema took him by the collar and started to drag him towards the jet, murmuring a 'Let's go, crybaby.'

Silently, the small group of people was sitting inside the jet, watching from the small windows as it left the ground. Everyone wore a sad face as Eddie turned towards them in him seat.

"Let's smile people. Where you're going, there's no need to be sad.", he said and everyone looked at him like they were wondering where they were going, even though they knew. He smiled and spoke up again as he turned away this face from the small band.

"Next stop. America."

* * *

***1 I'm talking about apartments at the ground floor, floor zero, here. One of my uncle's lived in one before, so I'm using it as a reference. **

**NOTE TO THE FUTURE: Don't ask me why they have their apartments left when they return to Sweden, okay...? And yes, that was a spoiler, deal with it. **

**O...M....G!! They're going to Americaaaa~! 8D *clears throat***

**I must say I was very pleased with this chapter. I hope you all liked it! ^_____^ Please review!**

**...And thanks to my awesome friend, my beta-reader, for correcting my flaws that shows up in every chapter. I'm in deep debt to you (L)**

**~~KishoChan~~**


End file.
